Ardid
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Ginny lo mira fijamente, su labio inferior tiembla antes de decirle “Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?” Harry mantiene sus ojos claros en los de ella, él adora el castaño “Sí” suelta luego de una larga pausa “Y yo” Oneshot.


**Notas iniciales:** Guerra avisada no mata gente. Si no me conoces, es hora que lo vayas haciendo. El poema utilizado para este proyecto, perteneció a Dolores Veintimilla de Galindo. Proyecto dedicado al club Lemonero.

**Sumario:** Ginny lo miró fijamente, su labio inferior temblaba antes de decirle "Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?" Harry mantuvo sus ojos claros en los de ella, él adora el castaño "Sí" soltó luego de una larga pausa "Y yo"

* * *

**Título: Ardid**

* * *

**_¡Y amarle pude! Al sol de la existencia_**

**_se abría apenas soñadora el alma..._**

Con apenas diez años ella comenzó a sentir una ilusión. Sus emociones se alteraron completamente al verle por primera vez.

Alto, delgado, gallardo. Casi perfecto. Ella anheló con más ganas que corriera esa brecha temporal de doce meses que lo separaba. Ya se imaginaba vivir miles de aventuras estudiantiles con él a pesar del año estudiantil que se interponía.

Ginny tenía pleno conocimiento previo de la existencia de aquel niño que le aceleró el corazón. Al verlo, en aquel instante, ella inocentemente consideró, que todas las palabras lindas para describirlo no le hacían justicia.

A esa edad esa sensación cálida (que más tarde descubriría y describiría como cariño) nació en su pecho. Y el sentimiento era plenamente sincero. La vida sólo le había enseñado dar y recibir amor: de sus padres, y muy en el fondo de parte de sus hermanos.

Aún al recordarlo, el cuerpo de Ginny se estremecía. En aquel día sus ojos claros se habían fijado unos instantes en la pequeña pelirroja, prácticamente sin considerarla un ser humano. Pero en ese entonces Ginny no lo entendió, y de haberlo hecho, no le hubiese importado.

**_Perdió mi pobre corazón su calma_**

**_desde el fatal instante en que le hallé._**

Ginevra Weasley.

Quizá en algún instante, luego de bautizarla, sus padres se arrepintieron enormemente del nombre.

Y parecía que a nadie le gustaba. Por ello la llamaban Ginny. Sus padres, sus familiares cercanos, sus pocos amigos, sus compañeros de clase.

Él.

Cuando él se lo decía, la muchacha no encontraba mayor deleite en sus palabras. Y eso la asustaba. Porque sabía que jamás él se fijaría en ella.

Ginny constantemente negaba con la cabeza, en silencio, en la tremenda batalla de su cabeza por dominar a su corazón.

Y si algo caracterizaba a los Weasley, aparte de su cabello rojizo, era su terquedad.

Con pasos acelerados la muchacha seguía a su hermano, no con neto interés en su vida personal, sino por otros motivos. Pero tanto él como los otros dos la ignoraban.

Quizá no era a propósito, había escrito alguna vez en su diario, el cual la consolaba.

Y ese había sido el error de su existencia.

Luego de haber sido manipulada por un mago tenebroso, el carácter de Ginny se volvió temeroso e introvertido. No hablaba mucho y parecía que nadie estaba interesado por sus sentimientos.

Mucho menos él.

A veces simplemente quería echarse a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero una fuerza interior la obligaba a no soltar una sola lágrima. Ginny jamás lloriqueaba a pesar de que sus expresiones faciales delataran sus inquietudes por sentir un amor intenso y no ser correspondida.

Y ese era el motivo de crueles burlas.

– Para que él te preste atención debes rizarte el pelo y pintártelo de castaño. Porque al menos tienes el mismo color de sus ojos. – le había dicho una vez Draco Malfoy, con una amplia sonrisa odiosa estampada en su rostro.

Ginny alzó la barbilla ante tales palabras, con una sonrisa pocas veces mostrada, entonces le contestó tal como él jamás esperó que lo hiciera.

– Es que a ti también te gusta Hermione ¿No? Como dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Por eso que quieres que me parezca a ella, porque así puedes verla sin delatarte.

Draco quedó estupefacto unos instantes. Sus ojos de plata parecía que la fulminarían en ese preciso momento.

– Estaba aconsejándote para que te metas en la vida del patético Potter. Pero me vale si te enredas con él o te largas al infierno.

Esas palabras clavaron profundamente dagas en el corazón de Ginny. Pero la vida le estaba enseñando que no todo está tejido en hilos de plata, y no siempre el amor es correspondido.

– Tendré pendiente tu invitación a tu _humilde_ mansión. Pero luego que tu madre no se queje.

La joven dio media vuelta, altiva y sin quebrantarse delante del orgulloso muchacho.

Pero las palabras de Draco se habían clavado en el fondo de su ser.

Todos parecían amar a Hermione, a pesar que ella no hacía nada por ordenar su cabello o hacer parecer atractivo su rostro. Incluso Ron parecía tener cierta debilidad por ella.

Incluso _él_ la quería.

Ginny decidió que con envidiar a Hermione no iba a conseguir nada, pero si algo tenía ella para atraer a su amor, entonces ella era la indicada de aconsejarle.

Y aunque jamás le dijo a Hermione quien era el amor que no le correspondía a Ginny, la aconsejó en todo cuanto pudo.

Menos sarcasmo, más plática, menos nervios y más desenvoltura.

Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella, hasta que su voz, roncosa por los nervios, le prometió amor, dicha y protección.

**_Sus palabras sonaron en mi oído_**

**_como música blanda y deliciosa;_**

Ella lo había conseguido. Su amor le correspondía, aunque esto implicaba un secreto a voces al mantener el romance en el colegio.

Igual a Ginny no le importaba.

Ni Voldemort, ni mortífagos, ni batallas, ni heridos, ni malos, ni buenos.

Sólo por estar entre sus brazos, sólo por sentir sus labios contra los de ella, merecía la pena vivir un día más.

Ese Quinto Año para Ginny (Y Sexto para él) transcurrió fugaz por tanta felicidad, casi como un suspiro. Terminaron su relación al finalizar el año, y ella se había resignado a un adiós definitivo.

Ginny hubiese ido a preguntarle a Hermione, pero la muchacha de cabellos rizados le miraba ceñuda si hablaban de temas de amor. Ahora Ginny sabía con certeza que tiempo atrás, de haber delatado la identidad de su amor, Hermione jamás le hubiese ayudado.

Quizá Hermione también lo amaba.

La culpa invadió a Ginny algunos días. Pero de lo poco que había logrado mantener de los consejos de Hermione fue la reflexión.

Y entre sus profundas meditaciones, Ginny consideró que si ambos se amaron, entonces fueron cobardes por no admitir su amor.

Ahora él le pertenecía, a pesar de la dura separación. ¡Maldito sea Voldemort!

Pero si él la amaba tanto como ella a él, entonces volverían.

Y la primera carta vía lechuza llegó. La misiva fue corta y directa, y Ginny sabía que él no era un as de las palabras, menos para explicar sus sentimientos.

Dudas lo envolvían. Factores externos los separaban. El amor los unía.

Pero lo que le quedó entonces claro a Ginny era que Hermione Granger no asomaba por ningún lado.

Ginny lo había ganado.

O al menos eso era lo que estaba plasmado en el pergamino.

¿Y si él le había ocultado sus emociones? ¿Y si de verdad amaba a Hermione y buscaba en otra sacarse ese sentimiento?

**_Subió a mi rostro el tinte de la rosa;_**

**_como la hoja en el árbol vacilé._**

El orgullo le dictaba cortar todo de raíz, de un solo golpe. Un dolor intenso pero temporal. La razón huía de la batalla, el corazón le palpitaba intensamente con recordar sus palabras, sus caricias y sus innumerables besos.

Y a pesar que algo en su interior no le permitía entregarse completamente como antes, a pesar que le picaba la duda de qué influencia tenía Hermione en la vida de él, Ginny volvió a sus brazos y a su promesa de amor.

Batallas posteriores, horcruxes, engaños, asesinatos, secuestros, esa cruel atmósfera fue el escenario para que floreciera el amor de Ginny.

Quien creía que al terminar el séptimo curso de su amado, terminaría la batalla contra Voldemort, era un verdadero estúpido.

Pero a Ginny seguía sin importarle la guerra mágica, más allá del deseo que desapareciera Voldemort para desatar los nudos con los que había atado a su amado, al que no podía declarar abiertamente suyo hasta que ese mago tenebroso desapareciera completamente.

Para calma de Ginny, Hermione terminó casándose años después de terminar su secundaria. Con cierto placer vengativo Ginny asistió a la boda del brazo de su ahora prometido, pero cualquier deseo de ver alguna reacción desfavorable en ella no resultó.

A Hermione se la veía sinceramente enamorada de su esposo.

Ginny posó sus castaños ojos en el perfil de su novio, deseando que él no sintiese envidia del esposo de Hermione, que no la haya amado nunca, y si alguna vez lo hizo, que ya no sienta ese amor por ella. Y si acaso aún la quisiese, entonces ella, Ginevra Weasley, borraría de su mente y su cuerpo cualquier signo de deseo y amor por Hermione.

Aquella madrugada Hermione no fue la única que tuvo su luna de miel en algún lugar del mundo.

Ginny se había escapado de la vigilancia constante de su familia, y pasó la noche entre los brazos de su novio, descubriendo los secretos del placer carnal. A veces entre cada suspiro reprochándose el por no haberlo hecho antes, y deleitándose por lo increíblemente dulce que le resultaba todo.

Esa madrugada ella había dado un paso hacia delante.

**_Su imagen en el sueño me acosaba_**

**_siempre halagüeña, siempre enamorada;_**

Ginny despertó con un sobresalto.

Podía sentirlo sobre ella, con el sudor perlando de su cuerpo, la respiración agitada, sus ardientes besos sobre su piel, sus ojos claros oscureciendo por el éxtasis.

Y luego el adiós.

Ella regresaba a su casa, y a su triste y vacía vida en La Madriguera. Él a sus extrañas misiones de las que no le participaba nada, pero todos sabían que tenía algo que ver con Voldemort.

Y su familia estaba recelosa con Ginny, no la querían viuda antes de casarse, menos si Voldemort indirectamente estaba relacionado con el clan Weasley, anhelando desaparecerlos uno a uno.

– ¿Al menos se casarán? – preguntó Molly una tarde en la que esperó a que su hija menor bajara de la séptima nube.

Ginny dejó de juguetear con la hermosa medalla de plata, cristal y diamante que su novio le había regalado la noche anterior, y se ruborizó antes de contestarle un débil «Aún no», luego con más firmeza defendió la postura de su novio y ese lío de Voldemort, finalizando con un enérgico «¡No es su culpa ni la mía!»

Molly negó con la cabeza, profundamente afectada y Ginny sintió miles de punzadas en el corazón.

A veces la muchacha lamentaba el que su madre haya dejado de aprobar su relación. Ginny anhelaba una voz consoladora ante la terrible idea que su amor aún siga con la mente en Hermione, a pesar que ella ya estaba casada.

O quizá todo era apariencia, y tal vez ambos se veían a escondidas, estimulados por el placer de lo prohibido.

**_Mil veces sorprendiste, madre amada,_**

**_en mi boca un suspiro abrasador;_**

Pero Hermione y todos sus temores se fueron al traste cuando, semanas después, Ginny poseía un anillo con un notablemente caro diamante, como muestra de un cercano casamiento.

Los Weasley protestaron, sin excepción alguna.

Como iban las cosas, Ginevra quedaría viuda antes de casarse. Y esto, lejos de desanimarla, la incentivó a apresurar su boda.

Por un lado eran las ansias de declararlo suyo ante el mundo, despertar junto a él cada día; por otro quería creer que esa era la prueba contundente de que no tenía que temer a Hermione.

Cuando Ginny se trasladó, el lujoso departamento fue perfecto cómplice en sus momentos de amor, pero completamente inmenso cada vez que su ahora esposo salía en sus misiones.

Ginny suspiró cansinamente.

Se casaron, pero eso no implicaba que Voldemort desaparecía mágicamente.

**_Y era él quien lo arrancaba de mi pecho;_**

**_él, la fascinación de mis sentidos;_**

Al menos lo tenía en las madrugadas, al menos la despertaba con deliciosos besos y continuaban los juegos de la noche previa.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, deseando brindarle placer, sintiéndose satisfecho con sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos.

**_Él, ideal de mis sueños más queridos;_**

**_Él, mi primero, mi ferviente amor._**

A veces volvía la sombra de Hermione acosaba la vida matrimonial de Ginny. Las primeras veces ella pensaba que eran obsesiones suyas, que de los labios de él no salía aquel fatal nombre cuando conversaba por el intercomunicador mágico.

No, no era posible que su esposo hablase con una e inmediatamente fuese a hacerle el amor a la otra.

Ginny reflexionaba, mirando fijamente el cuarto en donde su marido estaba encerrado tratando de hablar lo más bajito posible, mientras sus dedos largos y finos jugueteaban con la medalla que tiempo atrás él le había obsequiado.

¡No! Él no era un descarado e insensible.

Muchos no lo conocían. De hecho, nadie más que Ginny lo conocía, en cuerpo y alma. Ella aún sentía fuego en sus besos, estremecimientos en su piel, el latir acelerado en su pecho, la húmeda excitación entre sus piernas ansiosa de ser calmada, y que sólo él podía hacerlo.

**_Sin él, para mí el campo placentero_**

**_en vez de flores me obsequiaba abrojos;_**

De un momento a otro, la mirada clara perdió intensidad al posarse sobre ella.

Ginny temió que él fuese a dejarle, que le declarase sin piedad que se ha estado viendo con otra, a escondidas de sus respectivos esposos, pero que ya era imposible ocultarlo más.

El nombre de esa otra, Hermione, parecía estar en la punta de la lengua de su esposo, cuando detenía sus juegos amorosos, cuando se negaba a darle el placer de siempre.

Él le echaba la culpa a las misiones, que Voldemort por aquí, que los mortífagos por allá. Se sentía tenso y cansado, y no encontraba consuelo en ella.

_Consuelo._

¿Eso era lo que siempre había sido Ginny? ¿El consuelo por no haberse casado con Hermione? ¿Estaría el esposo de ella enterado de ese romance clandestino?

O quizá era fatalidad pensar mal de Hermione. Quizá él se hallaba envuelto en un amor no correspondido, como la propia Ginny.

Y fue cuestión de días para que la cama de Ginny fuese tan inmensa con la ausencia de su marido.

Noches sin fin, madrugadas de desvelo, mañanas frías y tardes ausentes. Las pocas horas se volvieron fugaces, y apenas le rozaba los labios en señal de saludo.

**_Sin él eran sombríos a mis ojos_**

**_del sol los rayos en el mes de abril._**

Ginny retuvo las lágrimas unos instantes más. A esa fugitiva que se escapó de sus ojos castaños, la limpió furiosamente.

No quería que su marido la viese llorosa. No lo hizo antes, menos ahora cuando era suyo, o al menos lo que decía un pergamino firmado en una boda.

Pero ya eran más de quince días y él no aparecía.

Otra lechuza más llegó y Ginny ni se dignó en abrirla. No era de su esposo y simplemente no le interesaba. El sobre sin abrir se acumuló al fajo que estaba en la exquisita mesa de plata, cerca de la chimenea, donde estaba muy tentada en dejar arder las misivas, para contemplarlas quemarse, como sus ilusiones.

Un par de días después su esposo pareció recordar que tenía una mujer esperándolo. Llegó taciturno y cansado, parecía que tenía un aire de profundo fastidio en su mirar. Definitivamente era otra persona.

Sus explicaciones fueron breves, sin detalles. El distanciamiento fue más claro y doloroso.

Él le echaba la culpa a Voldemort. Y Ginny le creía.

**_Vivía de su vida apasionada;_**

**_era el centro de mi alma el amor suyo;_**

Ginny no durmió en esos escasos días que él estuvo en la casa rondando como león enjaulado, o quizá mejor descrito como una vil serpiente esperando el momento adecuado para clavarle el veneno de la infidelidad.

Ella sabía que en la mente de su esposo estaba Hermione. Era más que seguro.

Se acabó la pasión, no se atrevió a tocarla, menos la besaba al verla, ni siquiera tenía el roce de sus labios. Y apenas se atrevía a mirarla, como si no se sintiese digno de hacerlo. Como si la hubiese traicionado de la manera más soez y descarada.

Aún así el orgullo estaba hecho trizas, es más, ni existía para Ginny. Su familia se lo reprochaba, o al menos eso es lo que ella imaginaba que era el contenido de las cartas que llegaban y se acumulaban.

Ella no quería irse en contra de su esposo. Si él regresó es porque aún la ama. Sino... sino, no hubiese vuelto. Ginny tenía que recuperarlo, hacerle sentir que su infidelidad pasaría de inmediato al olvido. Se aman aún, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y su esposo parecía pensar lo mismo, sólo que no se atrevía a dar el primer paso hacia la reconciliación. Al menos eso delataba su mirada intensa, profunda.

O quizá lo que tanto le atormentaba era no saber cómo decirle que se había equivocado al casarse con ella.

– Ginny – le llamó con voz serena y calmada – Tengo que salir, y no sé cuándo volveré.

La joven le miró, intentando no delatar sus emociones, puesto que él no quería delatar las suyas. Pero todo estaba completamente claro. Él ya no la quería, si es que acaso alguna vez la quiso.

**_Era mi aspiración, era mi orgullo..._**

**_¿Por qué tan presto me olvidaba el vil?_**

Su esposo se marchó al cabo de unos minutos, sin siquiera dejarle un último beso que añorar en sus largas horas ausentes.

Y la historia de su ausencia eterna volvió a repetirse.

No transcurrieron cuarenta y ocho horas cuando una lechuza interrumpió su oscura tranquilidad. Ginny pensó en dejar la carta con todas las demás, pero esta vez fue diferente. No era carta de su esposo, sino de Ron, su hermano, y no era precisamente una carta normal, estaba envuelta en un sobre rojo y eso significaba algo.

El howler estalló al instante en desesperados gritos a los cuales la muchacha no le prestaba atención, algo acerca de que meses atrás quieren saber de ella y un montón de estupideces más.

Pero la atención de Ginny se vio forzada cuando Ron mencionó a Hermione.

La distracción le costó caro, apenas pudo entender que Draco había secuestrado a Hermione, para hacer picar a Harry y tenderle trampa más clara que el color de los ojos de su amado.

Harry fue en rescate de Hermione. Voldemort murió en el enfrentamiento. Draco también. Harry la rescató. El howler ardió como clara muestra de la furia que su hermano había transmitido en cada una de sus palabras.

La pelirroja no quiso llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él había estado con ella. El secuestro de la joven había sido el detonante para el fin de su matrimonio. Ahora ella estaría con los nervios destrozados, y buscaría refugio entre los brazos de Harry. Hermione estaría feliz mientras que Ginny se sentía más desamparada que nunca.

Pasaron algunos días antes que Ginny recibiera visita alguna, algo que le demostrara que todo el secuestro de la castaña había sido una farsa.

Draco apareció en su lujoso departamento, sirviéndose con toda la confianza del mundo un vaso de coñac, una de las rarísimas cosas de los muggles que le agradó.

Ginny quiso reír histérica. Todo mundo dándole por muerto y el infeliz bien parado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Su voz mantenía esa apatía. – ¿Acaso no puedo tomar una copa? ¿O esperas a San Potter?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, restándole toda la importancia posible. Pero no podía. Hermione estaba presente en su vida.

– ¿Qué fue eso del secuestro de Hermione? – indagó de golpe Ginny, dejando a un lado esa máscara de indiferencia.

Draco suspiró cansadamente.

– Ya sabes, la típica historia. El Gran Malo manda a secuestrar a la dulce doncella para atrapar al inepto del protagonista. Él acaba con el malo y sus secuaces, salva a su doncella... – Draco alzó una ceja antes de ver la reacción de la pelirroja – ...Y vivieron condenadamente felices para siempre, olvidándose de todos a su alrededor.

Ginny apretó los puños, tomándose las palabras del otro como una cruel burla por la desdichada vida marital que ella fue obligada a vivir.

Recuperando la compostura, Ginny se sentó en una silla giratoria antes de expresar sus siguientes palabras:

– Todos te creían muerto. ¿Cómo escapaste?

Draco siguió con sus ojos grises clavados en un punto distante.

–Yo ya estaba muerto desde mucho antes, Ginevra – le contestó, conteniendo una sonrisa – Trabajar para el infeliz de Voldemort te mata en vida. El desgraciado debe estarle haciendo tremendo problema a Satanás por apoderarse del infierno.

–¡Y a mí qué cuernos me importa Voldemort! – gritó Ginny exasperada.

Draco dejó la copa tal como la había encontrado, y le dirigió a la pelirroja una venenosa mirada.

– Estás demasiado alterada y así es imposible hablar contigo – le reprochó.

– Entonces lárgate – escupió ella con toda la furia que pudo – Lárgate antes que llame a alguien para que te meta a Azkaban de por vida.

Ella se volvió irritada, pero al instante se arrepintió terriblemente porque sabía que si él se iba, quedaría sola otra vez.

Y Ginny odia la soledad.

– No te vayas – suplicó volviéndose hacia el estante de las bebidas, pero no había nadie. Draco había desaparecido.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma, con gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

– No quiero estar sola, Draco, vuelve – murmuraba entrecortadamente, luego negó insistentemente con la cabeza y volvió a repetir como una letanía – Quiero a mi esposo.

Agachada, recogida en un rincón, fue como la encontró su hermano Ron cuando decidió aparecerse en el departamento de ella.

A Ron se le rompió el corazón y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, mientras le pedía que salieran del departamento porque le causaba mucho daño. Ginny se negaba a escucharlo y le suplicaba casi de rodillas que le trajera de vuelta a su esposo.

–Hermione ya está bien ¿No? – insistía la pelirroja, temblando inconteniblemente – Tráeme entonces a mi marido. Ron, yo lo necesito, yo lo amo mucho. No quiero que me deje.

–Ven, vamos – pedía Ron, negándose a contestarle – Luna quiere verte, te echa tanto de menos.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y asintió débilmente. Ya había olvidado que tenía una amiga de verdad. Una por la cual jamás pelearía por un hombre.

Cuando llegaron a un centro médico, Ginny se escandalizó, pero Luna, su rubia amiga, le calmó diciéndole que era porque estaban enterados que ella no había comido bien desde hace meses atrás.

– Tengo que esperar a mi esposo para cenar – le contestó Ginny altivamente, como si fuese lo más obvio de todo el mundo.

Luna suspiró desganada, e iba a hacerle una larga plática sobre ropa y moda, cuando los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se clavaron en una muchacha delgada de rizos castaños, acompañada de otro joven más alto que ella.

Ver a Hermione le trajo dolorosos recuerdos a la pelirroja.

Se acercó con paso decidido, y encaró la situación, tal como debió haber hecho meses atrás.

– ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – soltó Ginny haciendo sobresaltar a los jóvenes. La joven le sonrió como inicio de una respuesta, pero la pelirroja no le dejó soltar siquiera una sílaba, porque acentuó sus siguientes palabras, sonando a reproche más que nada – Y **tu esposo** ¿Cómo está? Imagino que preocupado por todo lo que te ha pasado.

De inmediato la pelirroja se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes y tomó del brazo a Harry.

– Cariño, ya es hora que regresemos a casa. Ya mucho has cuidado de ella, y has expirado tus culpas y remordimientos por Voldemort.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Harry miró nerviosamente a Ginny, como si tuviese escrito en su rostro montones de palabras que todos leerían perfectamente.

La culpa lo envolvía.

– Vayámonos, cariño – insistía Ginny, halando a Harry del brazo.

– Pero Ginny, a Hermione recién le van a quitar los puntos del brazo.

La pelirroja miró fulminante a la castaña.

– Que la acompañe su esposo, entonces – Ginny soltó con fiereza. Los ojos claros se clavaron en ella, con reproche, y la pelirroja tuvo que suavizar sus palabras. – Yo te he echado tanto de menos, ahora que tus misiones con los mortífagos acabaron... pensé que podíamos irnos de viaje, visitar todo el mundo.

– Ginny, tengo que... trabajar. El dinero no es eterno – se justificó él, tratando de no sonar muy duro.

– Apenas llegas y ya quieres largarte – le reprochó Ron, acercándose más – Mamá quiere hablar contigo, jovencita. Y no está nada feliz con tu actitud.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas y alzó el mentón, altiva.

–Ya soy una mujer casada, y a la única persona a quien le debo es a mi marido.

**_No es mío ya su amor, que a otra prefiere._**

**_Sus caricias son frías como el hielo;_**

Harry soltó un profundo suspiro mientras le daba unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

– Ve con Molly, Ginny. No quiero que ella me reproche que le quite a su hija y me deje sin postre navideño.

Ginny aprisionó los puños, clavando sin desearlo, las uñas en la piel del hombre. Y acercando su melena rojiza a él, se recostó en el fornido pecho unos instantes. Luego declaró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

– Pero vendrás a dormir esta noche ¿verdad? – Ginny no esperó respuesta alguna, no sea que reciba otro pretexto más – No dormiré hasta que no te acuestes conmigo.

La pelirroja captó un gesto de sorpresa en Hermione, y se sintió feliz por haberle causado eso. _«Se lo tenía merecido»,_ decía para sí misma_. «Él es mi marido, y ella debe respetarlo»_

Ginny fue hacia donde Molly Weasley, quien dejaba a su nieto, al hijo de Ron y Luna, en brazos de su madre. Ambas mujeres se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y, apartados de los demás, la pelirroja le contó lo feliz que se hallaba, porque había creído perder a su esposo, pero aún tenía esperanzas de recuperarlo y formar ese hogar feliz que tanto deseaba.

Y Ginny creía más renovadas sus esperanzas cuando su marido la llevó a un nuevo departamento, más pequeño que el anterior. Lejos de enfadar a la pelirroja, para ella era clara muestra de que él quería tener menos espacio entre los dos.

Harry ingresó por la puerta de la habitación, con aire cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en meses.

La muchacha miró a su esposo, con total seguridad de que él tampoco había soportado el distanciamiento. Feliz, ella le enseñó _un arreglo floral_ que había estado realizando. Quizá eran sus renovados ánimos de poner orden en su matrimonio, porque enseguida habló extasiada.

– Este lugar es agradable, cariño – le dijo, doblando con cuidado los pétalos de las rosas, para que se notaran lo más natural posible – Desde este cuarto piso se ven algunas preciosidades de los alrededores. El aire es más natural aquí, ¿verdad, amor?

Harry asintió, sonriendo débilmente, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Él no la había besado.

Y eso no fue una buena señal para la pelirroja, que había creído que todo comenzaba a estar bien entre los dos.

Con confianza, Ginny se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, acariciando sus cabellos, notando cierta incomodidad en él, quien se excusó con el estrés que lo atormentaba.

Ginny le miró fijamente, su labio inferior temblaba antes de decirle:

– Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Harry mantuvo sus ojos claros en los de ella, él adora el castaño.

– Sí – soltó luego de una larga pausa –Y yo.

Esa fue su seca respuesta y en otras ocasiones se hubiese conformado. Pero él ya ni siquiera buscaba mantener contacto visual.

**_Es mentira su fe, finge desvelo..._**

**_Más no me engañará con su ficción..._**

– ¿Ya comiste? – preguntó Harry, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda para que se levantara.

– No sin ti – le reprochó ella, desganada, saliendo de su sitio. Sintiéndose herida mortalmente. – Y no tengo hambre.

– Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó él.

– Aprender a leer tus fríos ojos– le soltó Ginny – Son grises y sin vida cuando me miras, pero cuando se fijan en Hermione brillan renovados.

El otro frunció el entrecejo, y se colocó las manos en los laterales de su pantalón al momento en que se levantaba, luego las pasó por sus cabellos desordenándolos más, al momento en que recorría la habitación como un león enjaulado.

No, se recordó Ginny al instante, como una serpiente sondeando a su víctima antes de atestarle el mortal golpe. Esta vez sí lo haría.

– Ginny...

Ella le miró, altiva, firmemente. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el cuerpo dejara de temblarle.

No lo consiguió.

Lo único que logró fue inspirarle más lástima a su esposo. Y esto, lejos de herirla, la enfadó profundamente.

– Debo salir, Ginny – le dijo casi a modo de disculpa – Tengo que arreglar unos documentos relacionados con el trabajo que te planteé en la mañana.

En la mañana él había estado acompañando a Hermione a sacarse sus benditos puntos, haciéndole de marido preocupado.

**_Y amarle pude delirante, loca!  
¡No! mí altivez no sufre su maltrato;_**

Ginny masculló una maldición entre dientes.

– Vete entonces – le soltó fastidiada y agitó los brazos en señal de echarlo de su existencia – Vete con Hermione y no vuelvas más. ¡Siempre la amaste! ¡Desde el colegio! Y lo camuflaste perfectamente. Saliste conmigo, pensando en ella. Fuiste mi novio delante de todos, pero era a ella a quien deseabas.

Ginny soltó un sollozo profundo, y se negó cuando el hombre se acercó a tomarla del hombro.

– ¡Vete ya! – Insistió la pelirroja – Busca refugio entre sus brazos, y a ver si ella abandona a su marido, maldito infeliz. Bien estuviste presente en su boda, conmigo, y debiste haberlo envidiado horriblemente, carcomiéndote como siempre, y también aparentando indiferencia, como siempre. ¡Maldito! ¡Farsante!

Harry cerró los ojos, totalmente consciente que su presencia alteraba más a la pelirroja. Apenas hizo un gesto en señal de despedida.

La puerta se cerraba y Ginny estrellaba contra la misma el _florero_ en donde antes había pensado en colocar _sus rosas_.

Ella echó un grito por su terrible actitud, y pensando en que su marido regresaría, aunque sea a recoger sus cosas, Ginny no quería que viese aquel desastre. Así que apresurada comenzó a _recoger los fragmentos_.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y Ginny frunció el entrecejo al ver a la entrometida de su vecina.

– ¿Está bien, señora? – le preguntó la mujer, su cabello negro moviéndose con suma gracia, provocando que a Ginny le diesen náuseas por tanta apariencia de perfección.

– Sí, sí… Me he estrellado – la pelirroja le señaló la mesa en donde antes había estado su florero – No he podido rescatarlo, es una lástima.

Con una fulminante mirada, Ginny le exigía que la dejase sola. Pero la sonrisa en la pelirroja se mostró al ver a Draco mirar con desdén a la mujer mientras él entraba al cuarto. Y sin poder evitarlo, Ginny murmuró su nombre, enrojeciéndose terriblemente ante la intromisión de su fastidiosa vecina, quien la miró con extrañeza, como si la pelirroja fuese la infiel.

¡Ja!

Si supiera.

Draco la miró unos instantes, recogiendo _los pedazos del florero_. Y cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, él le sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Has olvidado el Reparo?

Ginny se encogió en su sitio, gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus coloridas mejillas.

De inmediato Draco se colocó junto a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

– No llores más, preciosa. No soporto verte llorar.

– ¿Y por qué no voy a llorar? Mi vida es miserable.

Draco le recogió un mechón detrás de su oreja, y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la medalla de cristales y diamantes. Una prenda rarísima y sumamente cara.

Ginny sintió espasmos al contacto de sus dedos en el inicio de sus pechos, pero se calmó cuando él sostuvo la joya para examinarla con cuidado. Y con el mismo cuidado, secó los rastros de tristeza de su rostro.

– ¡Déjame en paz! Tengo todos los motivos para deshacerme en lágrimas, mi vida es una completa desgracia.

Sus ojos plateados parecieron brillar antes de decirle con clara suavidad.

– Yo te amo, Ginevra.

La otra negó con la cabeza al instante, intentando separarse de él, pero sin conseguirlo.

– Tú no me amas. ¡Nadie me ama!

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, en señal de exasperación, luego le dirigió una fría mirada antes de reprocharle.

– Podrías ver más allá de tus ojos si dejaras al imbécil Potter fuera de eso. ¡Maldita sea, Ginny¡Apártalo de tu existencia!

**_Y si a olvidar no alcanzas al ingrato,_**

**_te arrancaré del pecho, corazón._**

Ginny se llevó las manos a los oídos, sin comprender muchas cosas, sintiendo solamente desolación y mucha tristeza.

_Hermione secuestrada, Harry fue detrás de ella para rescatarla. Voldemort murió en esa última cruel batalla._

– Odio a Hermione. ¡La odio¡Todos la aman! Mis padres, mis hermanos, Harry... – Los ojos castaños de Ginny lo fulminaron antes de reprocharle con amargura – Hasta tú.

– No me mezcles con esa sangre sucia – le dijo fastidiado.

– Hace mucho que dejaste de llamarla así – acusó Ginny atormentada – Ella comenzó a ser Hermione Granger... y cuando se casó, la seño...

– No entiendes, Ginny. ¡Nunca entendiste nada!

– Jamás me lo explicaste.

Ginny respiró con pesadez, luego volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de seguirle hablando, aunque con tono más bajo.

– Jamás te dignaste en explicármelo.

Draco asintió lentamente, aún secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Abrió los labios, para repetir por segunda ocasión las palabras que jamás antes había dicho, ni en sus más terribles delirios.

– Yo te amo, Ginevra.

La pelirroja se vio reflejada en los ojos claros de Draco, tan intensos como plateados.

– Entonces ¿Por qué me dejaste? – soltó con amargura.

– Te lo quise explicar antes, Ginevra – replicó Draco enfadado – Pero te cerraste y te negaste a escucharme.

– Me dijeron que secuestraste a Hermione. ¿Es porque la amas?

– ¡No! ¡Jamás! – Draco acarició la pálida mejilla de la joven – Es cierto que la secuestré, pero nunca por esos motivos. – Draco deslizó sus manos hasta encontrar la medalla de cristal y plata. – ¿Acaso esto nunca te recordó lo que teníamos?

Ginny se secó las lágrimas que se le escapaban, mientras trataba de prestarle atención a cada una de sus palabras.

– ¿Me vas a abandonar?

– Nunca más, mi pequeña – le dijo Draco – He venido por ti, Ginny. – La pelirroja cerró los ojos. Draco colocó el medallón de cristal y plata frente a ella. Cuando los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se abrieron, Draco dijo sus últimas palabras: – Ven conmigo, Ginevra, a donde nunca nadie podrá separarnos.

Tomando el medallón de cristal, Ginny lo partió en dos, como clara muestra de creer otra vez en sus palabras.

Y ella se fue con él.

* * *

Ron aceptó de buena gana el café que su esposa le traía. Lo bebió completamente de un trago, y con paso firme se acercó hacia su madre.

– ¡Ya basta! – le cortó al instante, sujetándola de los hombros. – Harry hizo un inmenso favor con venir a verla.

– Pero si se hubiese quedado... – insistió Molly, mortificada.

– ¿Y hasta cuándo hubiese durado la farsa, madre ¿Qué hubieses querido después? – Ron alzó la voz cada vez más en cada sílaba – ¿Qué Harry dejara a su mujer por una muchacha que no reconocía ni siquiera las diferencias físicas entre él y el in...infeliz que fue su marido?

Luna posó una mano en su esposo, buscando calmarlo. Ron respiró profundamente y le tendió una mano a Harry, quien terminó de rodear con su brazo izquierdo a Hermione, para entregarle la mano derecha a Ron.

– Muchas gracias, amigo. – declaró Ron, presionando con total firmeza la mano – Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, en absolutamente todo. Jamás lo olvidaré.

Ron se volvió a su madre, y respiró hondo antes de soltar sus siguientes palabras.

– La enfermera dijo que lo último que supo de ella, fue que gritó, y al entrar, Ginny decía recoger algo que se le había roto. Luego sonrió y habló sola por horas.

Molly asintió mientras se secaba el rostro con un pañuelo de encaje.

– Llevaré a mi mujer a comer algo – dijo Harry, tomando de la mano a Hermione quien suspiró notablemente agradecida. Ron le dio las gracias nuevamente a Harry, halando en esta ocasión a Hermione para darle un breve abrazo.

Los Potter comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior, en donde estaba la cafetería.

Ron les siguió con la mirada, mientras Luna recostaba su cabeza llena de cabellos dorados en el pecho de su esposo.

– Con el ajetreo de ayer y hoy, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte – Luna le mostró una sincera mirada de preocupación a ver a Harry ayudando a su esposa a caminar con cuidado – ¿Cómo está ella?

Ron la besó en la frente, envolviendo con más firmeza su brazo alrededor de la espalda de su esposa.

– Todo bien, cariño. Richard tendrá un amiguito con quien jugar, o quien sabe, una amiguita a quien sacar de casillas.

Luna sonrió débilmente. Por un lado feliz que Hermione no hubiese perdido a su bebé luego de aquel horrible episodio del secuestro, por otro no pudo dejar de sentir pena porque después de ello, la que había sido su mejor amiga, nunca volvió a ser la de antes.

Pero al menos, Luna deseaba de todo corazón, que ahora estén por siempre juntos.

Marido y mujer.

**Fin del proyecto**


End file.
